The present invention relates to photographic elements having a layer containing both a 1-aryl-4-aryloxy-2-pyrazolin-5-one magenta coupler, and a sulfide, sulfoxide or sulfone compound.
In a silver halide photographic element, a color image is formed when the material is exposed to light and then subjected to color development with a primary amine developer. The color development results in imagewise reduction of silver halide and production of oxidized developer. The oxidized primary amine developer subsequently reacts with one or more incorporated dye-forming couplers to form dye in an imagewise fashion. Some couplers, referred to as DIR couplers, release a development inhibitor compound or fragment upon coupling with the oxidized primary amine developer. Further, some of these DIR couplers release the inhibitor compound or fragment with a time delay. These are sometimes referred to as DIAR couplers.
A variety of magenta dye-forming coupler types have been used in color photographic materials. These include pyrazoloazole couplers, 1-phenyl-3-acylamino-2-pyrazolin-5-one couplers and 1-phenyl-3-anilino-2pyrazolin-5-one couplers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,419,391, 3,519,429 and 4,248,962, 4,585,728, 4,692,529, 4,724,198, and 4,977,073 disclose couplers which include 1-aryl-4-aryloxy-2-pyrazolin-5-one type couplers.
Many compounds, including sulfur-containing addenda, have been previously tried or suggested for use in conjunction with couplers in an effort to improve coupler activity. For example, Rody et al disclose cyclic sulfide, sulfoxide and sulfone stabilizers in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,933,271, 5,006,665 and 5,070,007. Cyclic sulfoxide and sulfone stabilizers are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,465. Sulfone-containing addenda are used in combination with magenta dye-forming couplers in U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,987. Yamada et al disclose combinations of magenta dye-forming couplers, phenolic compounds and sulfide or sulfoxide compounds in U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,488. Combinations of sulfoxide or sulfone compounds and pyrazolotriazole magenta dye-forming couplers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,821 of Merkel et al.
Magenta dye-forming coupler compositions of high activity that efficiently react with oxidized developer are, however, still needed. There is also a need for magenta dye-forming DIR (including DIAR) coupler compositions that efficiently release development inhibitors.
It has been found that while 1-aryl-4-aryloxy-2pyrazolin-5-one type couplers can have high activity and high dye forming ability, such couplers tend to be unstable toward aerial oxidation and are therefore impractical. While various compounds might be considered for use with such couplers in an attempt to alleviate the foregoing problem, we have found that surprisingly certain sulfide, sulfoxide or sulfone addenda when used in combination with 1-aryl-4-aryloxy-2-pyrazolin-5-one magenta dye-forming couplers can dramatically improve their oxidative stability.
The present invention therefore provides a photographic element comprising a silver halide emulsion having a layer comprising a silver halide emulsion, a 1-aryl-4-aryloxy-2pyrazolin-5-one magenta dye forming coupler, and a sulfide, sulfoxide or sulfone compound.
Embodiments of the Invention
In the present invention, it is preferred that the magenta dye forming coupler has structure Ia or Ib, below, and the sulfide, sulfoxide or sulfone compounds have structures VI, VII and VIII, respectively: 
wherein:
R1 is an aryl group;
R2 is an alkyl group, an acylamino group, an anilino group, a carbamoyl group or an alkoxy group;
R3 is a substituent any of which may be the same or different; and
n is an integer from 0 to 4; 
wherein:
R8 and R9 are independently an alkyl group, an alkylene group, an alkenyl group or an aryl group, or R8 and R9 may together form a ring including the sulfur atom, the total number of carbon atoms in R8 and R9 together being at least 12.
It should be noted that throughout this application a reference to any type of xe2x80x9cgroupxe2x80x9d includes both the unsubstituted and substituted group described. Various substituents can include known substituents, such as halogen (for example, chloro, fluoro, bromo, iodo), alkoxy (for example, methoxy, ethoxy), substituted or unsubstituted alkyl (for example, methyl, trifluoromethyl), alkenyl, thioalkyl (for example, methylthio or ethylthio), substituted and unsubstituted aryl (for example, phenyl, thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl) and others known in the art. Alkyl substituents may specifically include xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d, that is having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, for example, methyl, ethyl, and the like. Additionally, substituents may form bridged linkages. Further, with regard to any alkyl group, alkylene group or alkenyl group, it will be understood that these can be branched or unbranched and include ring structures.
Preferably R2 is an alkyl group. Especially preferred are couplers of structure Ia or Ib, in which R2 is of structure IIa or IIb, below: 
wherein:
R4 is hydrogen, an alkyl group or an aryl group;
R5 is an aryl group or an alkyl group; and
X is an amino group, an anilino group, a carbonamido group, a sulfonamido group, an acyloxy group, an alkoxy carbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfamoyl group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, an alkyl sulfoxide group, an aryl sulfoxide group, an alkyl sulfonyl group or an aryl sulfonyl group.
It is preferable that the total number of carbon atoms in R1, R2 and R3 taken together be at least 14, and more preferably at least 16 to minimize coupler water solubility and wandering.
An anilino group for R2 is less preferred because it tends to reduce coupler stability toward aerial oxidation. When R2 is an acylamino or an anilino group, it is preferred that at least one R3 is an electron-withdrawing group to improve coupler stability. Electron withdrawing groups are discussed in March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, pages 20-21, 228-229, 386-387, 494-497. In particular, preferred electron withdrawing substituents would have a Hammett "sgr"p constant of greater than 0.1 and preferably between 0.1 and 1.0 (for example, between any of 0.3, 0.4, 0.5 or 0.6 and 1.0). Hammett "sgr"p values are discussed in Advanced Organic Chemistry 3rd Ed., J. March, (John Wiley Sons, NY; 1985). Note that the xe2x80x9cpxe2x80x9d subscript refers to the fact that the "sgr" values are measured with the substituents in the para position of a benzene ring. Additional tables relating to Hammett "sgr"p constants can be found in Chemical Reviews Volume 91, pages 165-195 (authored by C Hansch et al.). Examples of electron-withdrawing groups include nitro, cyano, sulfamoyl, sulfonamido, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, carbamoyl, carbonamido, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl and trifluoromethyl groups and halogen atoms, such as chlorine and fluorine.
Also particularly useful for the practice of this invention are development inhibitor-releasing couplers in which one of R3 contains a development inhibitor group that is released after the aryloxy group couples off when the 1-aryl-4-aryloxy-2-pyrazolin-5-one coupler reacts with oxidized developer. Particularly useful inhibitor-releasing couplers of structure Ia or Ib are those in which the 4-aryloxy coupling-off group shown in formula Ia or Ib is of structure III, IV or V, below: 
wherein
Q and W are electron-withdrawing groups, any of which may be the same or different;
p is 0, 1 or 2;
m is 0 or 1;
R6 is hydrogen, phenyl or an alkyl group; and
R7 is an alkyl group containing 1 to 10 carbon atoms or a phenyl group; and
IN is a development inhibitor moiety.
In formulae IV and V above, Q is preferably in the para position with respect to the oxygen.
Development inhibitor moieties, IN, useful for the couplers of this invention include oxazoles, thiazoles, diazoles, triazoles, oxadiazoles, thiadiazoles, oxathiazoles, thiatriazoles, benzotriazoles, tetrazoles, benzimidazoles, indazoles, isoindazoles, mercaptotetrazoles, selenotetrazoles, mercaptobenzothiazoles, selenobenzothiazoles, mercaptobenzoxazoles, selenobenzoxazoles, mercaptobenzimidazoles, selenobenzimidazoles, benzodiazoles, mercaptooxazoles, mercaptothiadiazoles, mercaptothiazoles, mercaptotriazoles, mercaptooxadiazoles, mercaptodiazoles, mercaptooxathiazoles, tellurotetrazoles and benzisodiazoles.
With regard to the sulfides, sulfoxides and sulfones of this invention described above, as already mentioned when R8 or R9 is an alkyl group, an alkylene group, an alkenyl group any of those groups can be branched or unbranched and include ring structures. Substituents which may be present on R8 or R9 when they are alkyl, alkylene or alkenyl groups, include one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of aryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, acyloxy, carbonamido, carbamoyl, sulfonamido and sulfamoyl groups and halogen atoms. When R8 or R9 is an aryl group, substituents which may be present include substituents selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, acyloxy, carbonamido, carbamoyl, sulfonamido, sulfamoyl groups and halogen atoms.
Preferably, both R8 and R9 are unsubstituted alkyl groups, which may be either unbranched or branched. It is also preferred that the total number of carbon atoms in R8 and R9 be at least 16 to minimize water solubility and wandering of the sulfide, sulfoxide or sulfone compound. Sulfides of formula VI and sulfoxides of formula VII are preferred for their stabilizing ability.
With regard to the location of the coupler and sulfur containing compound, preferably they are together in the same dispersion (specifically, in the same drops of a solvent dispersion, typically the coupler solvent, in the layer).
Useful coated levels of the 1-aryl-4-aryloxy-2-pyrazolin-5-one magenta dye-forming couplers of the invention range from about 0.005 to 2.0 g/sq m, depending on the coupler type (note xe2x80x9csq mxe2x80x9d=square meters). Imaging couplers would typically be coated in the 0.05 to 2.00 g/sq m range (preferably 0.10-1.00 g/sq m), while inhibitor-releasing couplers would typically be used in the 0.005 to 0.50 g/sq m range (preferably 0.01-0.25 g/sq m). Useful coated mole ratios of the 1-aryl-4-aryloxy-2pyrazolin-5-one couplers to sulfide, sulfoxide or sulfone compound range from about 1:0.05 to about 1:5, or more typically from about 1:0.1 to about 1:2.
The couplers of this invention are usually utilized by dissolving them in high-boiling coupler solvents and then dispersing the organic coupler plus coupler solvent mixtures as small particles (in particular, droplets) in aqueous solutions of gelatin and surfactant (via milling or homogenization). Removable auxiliary organic solvents such as ethyl acetate or cyclohexanone may also be used in the preparation of such dispersions to facilitate the dissolution of the coupler in the organic phase. The sulfides, sulfoxides or sulfone compounds of this invention may serve as the sole high-boiling solvents for the 1-aryl-4-aryloxy-2pyrazolin-5-one couplers of this invention. Alternatively, other high-boiling coupler solvents may be used together with the sulfides, sulfoxide or sulfone compounds of this invention, including aryl phosphates (e.g. tritolyl phosphate), alkyl phosphates (e.g. trioctyl phosphate), mixed aryl alkyl phosphates (e.g. diphenyl 2-ethylhexyl phosphate), aryl, alkyl or mixed aryl alkyl phosphonates, phosphine oxides (e.g. trioctylphosphine oxide), esters of aromatic acids (e.g. dibutyl phthalate, octyl benzoate, or benzyl salicylate) esters of aliphatic acids (e.g. acetyl tributyl citrate or dibutyl sebecate), alcohols (e.g. 2-hexyl-1-decanol), carbonamides (e.g. N,N-dibutyldodecanamide or N-butylacetanilide), sulfonamides (e.g. N,N-dibutyl-p-toluenesulfonamide) or hydrocarbons (e.g. dodecylbenzene). It is preferred that the 1-aryl-4-aryloxy-2pyrazolin-5-one coupler plus sulfide, sulfoxide or sulfone combinations of this invention not be coated with a phenol coupler solvent or other phenol compound in the same dispersion (that is, in the same droplets of a dispersion) or same layer.
An alternate embodiment of the present invention provides a 1-aryl-4-aryloxy-2pyrazolin-5-one magenta dye forming coupler which has a sulfoxide group. Such a coupler may be used with or without the sulfide, sulfoxide or sulfone compounds described above. The foregoing coupler could be the same as any of those described above for use with the sulfide, sulfoxide or sulfone compounds described. The substituents on the sulfoxide could include any of those groups described above for R8 and R9.
Examples of 1-aryl-4-aryloxy-2pyrazolin-5-one magenta dye-forming couplers useful for the practice of this invention include, but are not limited to, A1-A21, below: 
Examples of sulfide, sulfoxide and sulfone compounds useful for the practice of the present invention include, but are not limited to, S1-S26 below: 
The photographic elements of the present invention can be single color elements or multicolor elements. Multicolor elements contain dye image-forming units sensitive to each of the three primary regions of the spectrum. Each unit can be comprised of a single emulsion layer or of multiple emulsion layers sensitive to a given region of the spectrum. The layers of the element, including the layers of the image-forming units, can be arranged in various orders as known in the art. In a alternative format, the emulsions sensitive to each of the three primary regions of the spectrum can be disposed as a single segmented layer.
A typical multicolor photographic element comprises a support bearing a cyan dye image-forming unit comprised of at least one red-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer having associated therewith at least one cyan dye-forming coupler, a magenta dye image-forming unit comprising at least one green-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer having associated therewith at least one magenta dye-forming coupler, and a yellow dye image-forming unit comprising at least one blue-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer having associated therewith at least one yellow dye-forming coupler. The element can contain additional layers, such as filter layers, interlayers, overcoat layers, subbing layers, and the like. All of these can be coated on a support which can be transparent or reflective (for example, a paper support). While the order of the color sensitive layers can be varied, they will normally be red-sensitive, green-sensitive and blue-sensitive, in that order on a transparent support, with the reverse order on a reflective support being typical.
In the following discussion of suitable materials for use in elements of this invention, reference will be made to Research Disclosure, December 1989, Item 308119, published by Kenneth Mason Publications, Ltd., Dudley Annex, 12a North Street, Emsworth, Hampshire P010 7DQ, ENGLAND, which will be identified hereafter by the term xe2x80x9cResearch Disclosure I.xe2x80x9d The Sections hereafter referred to are Sections of the Research Disclosure I.
The silver halide emulsions employed in the elements of this invention can be either negative-working or positive-working. Suitable emulsions and their preparation as well as methods of chemical and spectral sensitization are described in Sections I through IV. Color materials and development modifiers are described in Sections V and XXI. Vehicles which can be used in the elements of the present invention are described in Section IX, and various additives such as brighteners, antifoggants, stabilizers, light absorbing and scattering materials, hardeners, coating aids, plasticizers, lubricants and matting agents are described, for example, in Sections V, VI, VIII, X, XI, XII, and XVI. Manufacturing methods are described in Sections XIV and XV, other layers and supports in Sections XIII and XVII, processing methods and agents in Sections XIX and XX, and exposure alternatives in Section XVIII.
Preferred color developing agents are p-phenylenediamines. Especially preferred are:
4-amino N,N-diethylaniline hydrochloride,
4-amino-3-methyl-N,N-diethylaniline hydrochloride,
4-amino-3-methyl-N-ethyl-N-(xcex2-(methanesulfonamido)ethyl)aniline sesquisulfate hydrate,
4-amino-3-methyl-N-ethyl-N-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)aniline sulfate,
4-amino-3-xcex2-(methanesulfonamido)ethyl-N,N -diethylaniline hydrochloride and
4-amino-N-ethyl-N-(2-methoxyethyl)-m -toluidine di-p-toluene sulfonic acid.
With negative working silver halide a negative image can be formed. Optionally a positive (or reversal) image can be formed.
The photographic elements of the present may also use colored couplers (e.g. to adjust levels of interlayer correction) and masking couplers such as those described in EP 213.490; Japanese Published Application 58-172,647; U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,608; German Application DE 2,706,117C; U.K. Patent 1,530,272; Japanese Application A-113935; U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,191 and German Application DE 2,643,965. The masking couplers may be shifted or blocked.
The photographic elements may also contain materials that accelerate or otherwise modify the processing steps of bleaching or fixing to improve the quality of the image. Bleach accelerators described in EP 193,389; EP 301,477; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,163,669; 4,865,956; and 4,923,784 are particularly useful. Also contemplated is the use of nucleating agents, development accelerators or their precursors (UK Patent 2,097,140; U.K. Patent 2,131,188); electron transfer agents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,859,578; 4,912,025); antifogging and anti color-mixing agents such as derivatives of hydroquinones, aminophenols, amines, gallic acid; catechol; ascorbic acid; hydrazides; sulfonamidophenols; and non color-forming couplers.
The elements may also contain filter dye layers comprising colloidal silver sol or yellow and/or magenta filter dyes, either as oil-in-water dispersions, latex dispersions or as solid particle dispersions. Additionally, they may be used with xe2x80x9csmearingxe2x80x9d couplers (e.g. as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,237; EP U.S. Pat. Nos. 96,570; 4,420,556; and 4,543,323.) Also, the couplers may be blocked or coated in protected form as described, for example, in Japanese Application 61/258,249 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,492.
In addition to the aryloxypyrazolone couplers of the present invention, the photographic elements may further contain other image-modifying compounds such as xe2x80x9cDeveloper Inhibitor-Releasingxe2x80x9d compounds (DIR""s). Useful additional DIR""s for elements of the present invention, are known in the art and examples are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,137,578; 3,148,022; 3,148,062; 3,227,554; 3,384,657; 3,379,529; 3,615,506; 3,617,291; 3,620,746; 3,701,783; 3,733,201; 4,049,455; 4,095,984; 4,126,459; 4,149,886; 4,150,228; 4,211,562; 4,248,962; 4,259,437; 4,362,878; 4,409,323; 4,477,563; 4,782,012; 4,962,018; 4,500,634; 4,579,816; 4,607,004; 4,618,571; 4,678,739; 4,746,600; 4,746,601; 4,791,049; 4,857,447; 4,865,959; 4,880,342; 4,886,736; 4,937,179; 4,946,767; 4,948,716; 4,952,485; 4,956,269; 4,959,299; 4,966,835; 4,985,336 as well as in patent publications GB 1,560,240; GB 2,007,662; GB 2,032,914; GB 2,099,167; DE 2,842,063, DE 2,937,127; DE 3,636,824; DE 3,644,416 as well as the following European Patent Publications: 272,573; 335,319; 336,411; 346, 899; 362, 870; 365,252; 365,346; 373,382; 376,212; 377,463; 378,236; 384,670; 396,486; 401,612; 401,613.
DIR compounds are also disclosed in xe2x80x9cDeveloper-Inhibitor-Releasing (DIR) Couplers for Color Photography,xe2x80x9d C. R. Barr, J. R. Thirtle and P. W. Vittum in Photographic Science and Engineering, Vol. 13, p. 174 (1969), incorporated herein by reference.
It is also contemplated that the concepts of the present invention may be employed to obtain reflection color prints as described in Research Disclosure, November 1979, Item 18716, available from Kenneth Mason Publications, Ltd, Dudley Annex, 12a North Street, Emsworth, Hampshire P0101 7DQ, England, incorporated herein by reference. The emulsions and materials to form elements of the present invention, may be coated on pH adjusted support as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,994; with epoxy solvents (EP 0 164 961); with additional stabilizers (as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,346,165; 4,540,653 and 4,906,559); with ballasted chelating agents such as those in U.S. Pat No. 4,994,359 to reduce sensitivity to polyvalent cations such as calcium; and with stain reducing compounds such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,068,171 and 5,096,805. Other compounds useful in the elements of the invention are disclosed in Japanese Published Applications 83-09,959; 83-62,586; 90-072,629, 90-072,630; 90-072,632; 90-072,633; 90-072,634; 90-077,822; 90-078,229; 90078,230; 90-079,336; 90-079,338; 90-079,690; 90079,691; 90-080,487; 90-080,489; 90-080,490; 90080,491; 90-080,492; 90-080,494; 90-085,928; 90086,669; 90-086,670; 90-087,361; 90-087,362; 90087,363; 90-087,364; 90-088,096; 90-088,097; 90093,662; 90-093,663; 90-093,664; 90-093,665; 90093,666; 90-093,668; 90-094,055; 90-094,056; 90101,937; 90-103,409; 90-151,577.
The silver halide used in the photographic elements of the present invention may be silver bromoiodide, silver bromide, silver chloride, silver chlorobromide, silver chlorobromo-iodide, and the like. The type of silver halide grains preferably include polymorphic, cubic, and octahedral. The grain size of the silver halide may have any distribution known to be useful in photographic compositions, and may be ether polydipersed or monodispersed. Particularly useful in this invention are tabular grain silver halide emulsions. Specifically contemplated tabular grain emulsions are those in which greater than 50 percent of the total projected area of the emulsion grains are accounted for by tabular grains having a thickness of less than 0.3 micron (0.5 micron for blue sensitive emulsion) and an average tabularity (T) of greater than 25 (preferably greater than 100), where the term xe2x80x9ctabularityxe2x80x9d is employed in its art recognized usage as
T=ECD/t2
where
ECD is the average equivalent circular diameter of the tabular grains in microns and
t is the average thickness in microns of the tabular grains.
The average useful ECD of photographic emulsions can range up to about 10 microns, although in practice emulsion ECD""s seldom exceed about 4 microns. Since both photographic speed and granularity increase with increasing ECD""s, it is generally preferred to employ the smallest tabular grain ECD""s compatible with achieving aim speed requirements.
Emulsion tabularity increases markedly with reductions in tabular grain thickness. It is generally preferred that aim tabular grain projected areas be satisfied by thin (t less than 0.2 micron) tabular grains. To achieve the lowest levels of granularity it is preferred to that aim tabular grain projected areas be satisfied with ultrathin (t less than 0.06 micron) tabular grains. Tabular grain thicknesses typically range down to about 0.02 micron. However, still lower tabular grain thicknesses are contemplated. For example, Daubendiek et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,027 reports a 3 mole percent iodide tabular grain silver bromoiodide emulsion having a grain thickness of 0.017 micron.
As noted above tabular grains of less than the specified thickness account for at least 50 percent of the total grain projected area of the emulsion. To maximize the advantages of high tabularity it is generally preferred that tabular grains satisfying the stated thickness criterion account for the highest conveniently attainable percentage of the total grain projected area of the emulsion. For example, in preferred emulsions tabular grains satisfying the stated thickness criteria above account for at least 70 percent of the total grain projected area. In the highest performance tabular grain emulsions tabular grains satisfying the thickness criteria above account for at least 90 percent of total grain projected area.
Suitable tabular grain emulsions can be selected from among a variety of conventional teachings, such as those of the following: Research Disclosure, Item 22534, January 1983, published by Kenneth Mason Publications, Ltd., Emsworth, Hampshire P010 7DD, England; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,439,520; 4,414,310; 4,433,048; 4,643,966; 4,647,528; 4,665,012; 4,672,027; 4,678,745; 4,693,964; 4,713,320; 4,722,886; 4,755,456; 4,775,617; 4,797,354; 4,801,522; 4,806,461; 4,835,095; 4,853,322; 4,914,014; 4,962,015; 4,985,350; 5,061,069 and 5,061,616.
The silver halide grains to be used in the invention may be prepared according to methods known in the art, such as those described in Research Disclosure I and James, The Theory of the Photographic Process. These include methods such as ammoniacal emulsion making, neutral or acid emulsion making, and others known in the art. These methods generally involve mixing a water soluble silver salt with a water soluble halide salt in the presence of a protective colloid, and controlling the temperature, pAg, pH values, etc, at suitable values during formation of the silver halide by precipitation.
The silver halide to be used in the invention may be advantageously subjected to chemical sensitization with compounds such as gold sensitizers (e.g., aurous sulfide) and others known in the art. Compounds and techniques useful for chemical sensitization of silver halide are known in the art and described in Research Disclosure I and the references cited therein.
The photographic elements of the present invention, as is typical, provide the silver halide in the form of an emulsion. Photographic emulsions generally include a vehicle for coating the emulsion as a layer of a photographic element. Useful vehicles include both naturally occurring substances such as proteins, protein derivatives, cellulose derivatives (e.g., cellulose esters), gelatin (e.g., alkali-treated gelatin such as cattle bone or hide gelatin, or acid treated gelatin such as pigskin gelatin), gelatin derivatives (e.g., acetylated gelatin, phthalated gelatin, and the like), and others as described in Research Disclosure I. Also useful as vehicles or vehicle extenders are hydrophilic water-permeable colloids. These include synthetic polymeric peptizers, carriers, and/or binders such as poly(vinyl alcohol), poly(vinyl lactams), acrylamide polymers, polyvinyl acetals, polymers of alkyl and sulfoalkyl acrylates and methacrylates, hydrolyzed polyvinyl acetates, polyamides, polyvinyl pyridine, methacrylamide copolymers, and the like, as described in Research Disclosure I. The vehicle can be present in the emulsion in any amount useful in photographic emulsions. The emulsion can also include any of the addenda known to be useful in photographic emulsions. These include chemical sensitizers, such as active gelatin, sulfur, selenium, tellurium, gold, platinum, palladium, iridium, osmium, rhenium, phosphorous, or combinations thereof. Chemical sensitization is generally carried out at pAg levels of from 5 to 10, pH levels of from 5 to 8, and temperatures of from 30 to 80xc2x0 C., as illustrated in Research Disclosure, June 1975, item 13452 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,031.
The silver halide may be sensitized by sensitizing dyes by any method known in the art, such as described in Research Disclosure I. The dye may be added to an emulsion of the silver halide grains and a hydrophilic colloid at any time prior to (e.g., during or after chemical sensitization) or simultaneous with the coating of the emulsion on a photographic element. The dye/silver halide emulsion may be mixed with a dispersion of color image-forming coupler immediately before coating or in advance of coating (for example, 2 hours).
Photographic elements of the present invention may also usefully include a magnetic recording material as described in Research Disclosure, Item 34390, November 1992.
Photographic elements of the present invention are preferably imagewise exposed using any of the known techniques, including those described in Research Disclosure I, section XVIII.
Photographic elements comprising the composition of the invention can be processed in any of a number of well-known photographic processes utilizing any of a number of well-known processing compositions, described, for example, in Research Disclosure I, or in James, The Theory of the Photographic Process 4th, 1977. In the case of processing a reversal color element, the element is first treated with a black and white developer followed by treatment with a color developer.
As mentioned above, the 1-aryl-4-aryloxy-2-pyrazolin-5-one coupler plus sulfide, sulfoxide or sulfone combinations of this invention may be used together with a variety of other types of couplers in the same layer or in different layers of a multilayer photographic material. Specifically contemplated is the use of the coupler plus sulfur compound combinations of this invention in one or more green-sensitive layers of a photographic material containing one or more pyrazoloazole couplers or one or more 1-phenyl-3-anilino-2pyrazolin-5-one couplers with thiophenol coupling-off groups.
As to the synthesis of the above described 1-aryl-4-aryloxy-2pyrazolin-5-one magenta couplers, the synthesis of aryloxypyrazolones where R2 in the above formulae is acylamino or anilino can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,419,391; 3,519,429 and 4,692,529. In addition, 4,692,529 and DE 4 040 472 A1 describe the synthesis of such compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,391 describes the synthesis of aryloxypyrazolones where R2 in the above formulae is an alkyl. Another synthesis for the above described 1-aryl-4-aryloxy-2pyrazolin-5-one magenta couplers which is more generally applicable, is described below in relation to the synthesis of A4.
Example of Synthesis: Compound A4
Preparation of t-butyl ethyl bromomalonate
t-Butyl ethyl malonate (25.00 g, 0.13 mol) was dissolved in toluene and warmed to 80xc2x0 C. To the resulting solution was added 1,3-dibromo-5,5-dimethylhydantoin (25.00 g, 0.07 mol). The reaction was stirred at elevated (80xc2x0 C.) temperature 18 h. The reaction was cooled concentrated and taken up in Et2O. The organic layer was washed, with sat. NaHCO3 (2xc3x97), brine (3xc3x97), dried (MgSO4), filtered and concentrated. Purification by filtration on silica (70:30; hept:EtOAc) yielded 33.0 g (93%) of a light yellow oil. NMR and MS indicated a mixture of three compounds SM (20%), monobrominated (55%) and dibromonated diesters (25%). The material was used without further purification.
Preparation of t-butyl ethyl-2(p-nitrophenoxy) malonate
p-Nitrophenol (3.58 g, 26 mmol) was flushed with N2 and dissolved in dry THF (100 ml). To the resulting solution was added potassium t-butoxide (2.52 g, 22 mmol). The resulting orange solution was stirred for 15 min. and a solution of t-butylethyl bromomalonate (5.89 g, 0.022 mol) in dry THF (20 ml) added dropwise. The reaction was stirred at room temperature for 4 h and concentrated. The residue was taken up in Et2O and the organic layer washed with H2O (1x), sat. NaHCO3 (4x), brine (3x), dried (MgSO4), filtered and concentrated. The resulting solid was stirred in heptane, filtered (2x) to remove t-butyl ethyl malonate contaminate and concentrated. The solid was dissolved in EtOAc (100 ml) and an aqueous solution of sodium dithionite (100 ml; Na2S2O4 125 g/1) added. The two phase solution is stirred 18 h. The phases are separated and the organic phase washed with H2O (2x), brine (2x), dried (MgSO4), filtered and concentrated. The resulting off white solid 6.35 g (88%) is used without further purification.
Preparation of ethyl- (D-nitrophenyloxy)-malonate magnesium salt
t-Butyl ethyl-2(p-nitrophenyloxy) malonate (37.2 g, 0.11 mol) was dissolved in CH2Cl2 (400 ml) and trifluoroacetic acid (100 ml) added. The reaction was stirred for 2 h and taken up in CH2Cl2. The solution was washed with H2O (3xc3x97), brine (2xc3x97), dried (MgSO4), filtered and concentrated (bath temp  less than 45xc2x0 C.). The resulting oil was purified on silica gel (60A; 230-400 mesh; 70:30; hept:EtOAc then acetone) yielding 27.1 g (88%) of a white solid. The white solid was flushed with N2 and dissolved in dry THF (250 ml). To the resulting solution was added Mg(OEt)2 (5.33 g, 0.046 mol). The solution was stirred 18 h at room temperature and concentrated (bath temp  less than 45xc2x0 C.). The resulting foam was twice diluted with dry cyclohexane (xcx9c50 ml) and concentrated. The solid was dried under high vacuum to a free flowing off-white solid. The material was used without further purification.
Preparation of Ethyl-2(i-nitrophenyloxy)-3-oxohexadecanoate
Carbonyldiimidazole (16.7 g, 104 mmol) was flushed with N2 and dissolved in dry THF (500 ml). To the resulting solution was added a solution of myrisitic acid (21.5 g, 94 mmol) in dry THF (50 ml). The reaction was stirred two hours at room temperature, then ethyl-(p-nitrophenyloxy)-malonate magnesium salt (25.0 g, 44 mmol) was added in portions over 5 minutes. The reaction is stirred at room temperature 18 h and quenched with NH4Cl. The solution is concentrated and taken up in Et2O. The organic layer is washed with, 1M HCl (1xc3x97), H2)(2xc3x97), sat. NaHCO3 (2xc3x97), brine (2xc3x97), dried (MgSO4), filtered and concentrated. Purification on Silica (60A; 230-400 mesh; 80:20; hept:EtOAc) yielded 22.2 g (60%) of a light yellow oil.
Preparation of 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-tridecyl-4-(4-nitrophenoxy)-5-pivaloyl pyrazole
Ethyl-2(p-nitrophenyloxy)-3-p -nitrophenyloxy)-3oxohexadecanoate (19.5 g, 45 mmol) was flushed with N2 and dry MeOH (50 ml) added. Approximately 10 ml THF was added to improve solubility. Trichlorophenylhydrazine (10.4 g, 49 mmol) was added followed by HCl(g) (until the reaction mixture was homogenous ca.35 sec). The reaction was stirred for 18 h, diluted with Et2O (200 ml) and filtered. The resulting solution was washed with H2O (2xc3x97), sat. NaHCO3 (2xc3x97), brine (2xc3x97), dried (MgSO4), filtered and concentrated. The resulting oil was flushed with N2 and dissolved in CH2Cl2. Pivaloyl chloride (11 ml, 91 mmol) was added and followed by N,N-dimethylaminopyridine (cat. 0.4 g). The solution was stirred 10 min. then a solution of Et3N (14 ml, 100 mmol) in CH2Cl2 was added dropwise. The resulting black solution was stirred 1 h. and taken up in CH2Cl2. The organic portion was washed with 0.5M HCl (2xc3x97), H2O (2xc3x97), sat. NaHCO3 (2xc3x97), brine (2xc3x97), dried (MgSO4), filtered and concentrated. Purification on silica (60A; 230-400 mesh; 90:10; hept:EtOAc) yielded 7.4 g (25%) of a white solid.
Preparation of A4
1-(2,4,6-trichorophenyl)-3-tridecyl-4-(4-nitrophenoxy)-5-pivaloyl pyrazole (7.4 g, 11 mmol) was flushed with N2 and dissolved in THF (5 ml) and dry MeOH (40 ml). K2CO3 (3.1 g, 22 mmol) was added and the reaction stirred at room temperature for 1 h. The resulting solution was taken up in Et2O and the organic portion washed with 0.5M HCl (2xc3x97), sat. NaHCO3 (2xc3x97), Na2S2O4 (125 g/1) (2xc3x97), brine (2xc3x97), dried (MgSO4), filtered and concentrated yielding 5.9 g (93%) of a white solid.